


Not So Friendly

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Finn Balor One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Not So Friendly

You knew going out drinking with Gallows, Anderson and Finn would be a bad idea in the end, but at the time it seemed like it would be fun. What wasn’t fun, however, was being stuck in a car with the three of them heading to the next city for house shows with a raging hangover and a certain Irishman tapping your leg along with the songs on the radio.

“Finn, knock it off,” you groaned.

“Knock what off?”

“Tapping my leg.”

“Oh… sorry love.”

You shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep for a little while to get rid of the pounding in your head from one too many tequila shots the night before. You had just started to drift off when you felt the unmistakable tapping of Finn’s fingers on your shin again.

“Finn!” you hissed. “Stop it! It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.”

Finn looked over at you sheepishly.

“Sorry love. I didn’t realise I was doin’ it. I’ll stop.”

“Better do. You do not want to deal with a cranky me for the next 3 hours inside a car,” you huffed, pulling your hood of your hoodie further over your eyes.

The car went quiet and you finally managed to drift off to sleep… Although you were only asleep for about half an hour before the constant tapping on your leg woke you up again.

“Finn… I am going to murder you,” you seethed, opening your eyes, only to find a smirking Karl Anderson where Finn had been sat.

“Poor bubba is scared of you,” he chuckled, nodding to Finn now sat in the passenger seat. “But I’m not.”

“Ugh!” you groaned, moving your legs. “I hate you lot.”


End file.
